Our little secret,
by S H I M I K O
Summary: • E mesmo que tenha somente durado um segundo se tornou o nosso mais singelo segredo... até agora. •


**Our little secret,**

Destranquei a porta após uma caminhada noturna lenta e curta. Não estava exatamente cansada, mas ainda assim minha vontade era simplesmente me jogar na minha cama e dormir. Logo que entrei no apartamento notei uma diferença chamativa em minha cama. Fechei a porta e olhei mais atentamente para quem estava ocupando um espaço no qual eu deveria estar.

Natsu estava deitado de bruços coberto até os ombros com o edredom com o rosto virado para a janela e Happy estava deitado em cima de suas costas.

Impulsivamente quis gritar para ambos saírem da minha cama e irem para sua própria casa, mas não pude ignorar o alívio que senti ao vê-los dormindo tranquilamente. Apesar dos roncos do Natsu e os múrmuros do Happy sobre peixes e Charle. Há algum tempo tínhamos missões complicadas consecutivas e Natsu se desgastava atoa.

Aproximei-me lentamente dos dois e me agachei na altura da cama. Inconscientemente sorri enquanto os observava e ouvia suas respirações fortes. Estendi minha mão hesitantemente até os cabelos do ruivo para afagá-los. Eles eram meio secos, mas não deixavam de ser macios. Ele parecia inofensivo dormindo.

- Fofo... - deixei escapar baixinho.

A respiração do Natsu falhou e seu ronco cessou enquanto se remexia na cama. Rapidamente tirei minha mão de seus cabelos tentando me levantar antes que ele percebesse que estava ao seu lado, mas, a mão dele foi mais rápida segurando meu pulso e puxando-me novamente para o chão. Ele virou seu rosto na minha direção, continuando de bruços por causa de Happy (que continuava dormindo).

- O que você estava fazendo? - ele sussurrou.

- N-nada. - minha voz falhou e senti meu rosto ficando quente. - Hum... Só ia-te acordar, sabe? - continuei rapidamente. - Vocês não podem ir entrando dentro da minha casa e dormindo na minha cama como bem entendem Natsu. - forcei minha voz para parecer irritada inutilmente. Nem eu acreditava no que estava dizendo.

- Lucy... Você está bem? - o ruivo olhou atentamente para o meu rosto, fazendo-me olhar para baixo.

- Por que não estaria?

- Você parece tensa. E está vermelha.

O ruivo me puxou um pouco mais, fazendo-me ficar de joelhos e o rosto mais perto do seu.

- Impressão. - ri nervosa com a nossa aproximação. - Eu só estou cansada... Caminhei bastante, sabe? - afirmei.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo não é, Lucy? - disse com tom de preocupação.

- Sim, sim. E você pode sempre contar comigo Natsu. - disse olhando nos seus olhos.

Ele apertou um pouco meu pulso e sorriu de lado.

- Ei Lucy vem mais perto. - eu o encarei suspeita. - Encosta a cabeça no meu ombro. - fiz como ele pediu silenciosamente estranhando minhas próprias ações. - Fica quieta, OK?

Permaneci em silêncio observando seus movimentos. Ele soltou meu pulso e passou a ponta dos dedos pelo meu braço, ombro, pescoço e maxilar, repousando a sua mão na minha nuca. Arrepie-me com seu toque irregular. Inconscientemente me aproximei dele, beijando-o. Um simples roçar de lábios que fez meu corpo tremer e minha mente ficar em branco.

Voltei a encostar minha cabeça no ombro do ruivo. Ficamos nos olhando nos olhos por alguns segundos, e particularmente tentava inutilmente descobrir alguma coisa na profundidade das suas íris negras. Fiquei novamente com as costas retas ao lado da cama, contudo, com a mesma proximidade suspeita e agradável.

- Eles se goxxxtam. - sussurrou Happy com sua voz sonolenta.

Rapidamente voltei a realidade e me afastei de Natsu constrangida.

- Saiam da minha casa agora! Vocês tem onde morar! - gritei. - Se quando eu sair do banho ainda estiverem na minha casa não pagarei mais almoço nenhum a vocês.

Mexi nos meus cabelos e olhei de relance para trás. Natsu sorria enquanto levantava com Happy voando acima da sua cabeça.

- Lucy, nós temos missão amanhã. - anunciou ele sorrindo antes de desaparecer pela janela.

Nós dois sorríamos para o que acabará de acontecer. Transformando isto em nosso mais íntimo e singelo segredo... até agora.

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada por ler minha one-shot, espero que tenha agradado o máximo possível e que não tenha me equivocado tanto nas personalidades dos personagens. Hmm, deixe seu comentário e dei-me uma felicidade momentânea magnífica. Aceito "gostei" ou "não gostei", portanto, deixe a preguiça de lado por um segundo, faz _muita_ diferença seu comentário.

Até a próxima minna,


End file.
